Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power control for an image processing apparatus with human body detection functionality.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional image processing apparatuses have a plurality of power modes and may support a power-saving mode in which an internal power supply is shut down in accordance with a given power mode. However, return from a power-saving mode to a normal power mode takes time, which reduces user's convenience.
In order to solve the problem, a human body detecting unit may be provided by which a return is executed from a power-saving mode if it determines that a human is approaching (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-217303). The human body detecting unit may be installed in a sheet ejecting unit or a sheet feeding unit to determine a purpose of an approaching user, which may prevent an unnecessary start and thus improve user's convenience. A sheet sensor may further be used to determine the presence of an ejected sheet so that the detection range of a human body detecting unit may be adjusted, which may prevent an unnecessary start.
However, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-217303 may possibly not determine a purpose of a user who is approaching an image processing apparatus to get a sheet ejected within the apparatus because the user stands in front of an operating unit.